The Bet
by love-hurts-me-bad
Summary: A bet brings Janeway and Chakotay closer than anyone imagined.


Disclaimer-Paramount owns everything whether they use it to its potential or not!

Summary-A bet brings Janeway and Chakotay closer than anyone imagined. In my world C/7 never happened. My first fanfic be nice!

Note-Smidgens are butterflies only way sexier

The Bet

Janeway thanked God that she'd gotten to the last PADD she didn't think she could cope with anymore. Her head hurt and she was having trouble getting her vision to focus but wait there this was getting her attention. There was another betting pool (on what she hadn't gotten to) and someone had wagered a months worth of the coffee substitute they'd found on the last planet, her supply had just run out so this was very intriguing. Other people had bet about three months worth of replicator rations and over six hours of holodeck time. God she HAD to win this bet! She wondered who had brought this to her attention, she'd seen Paris' name down so it was unlikely to be him. Oh, there it is it was her ever faithful XO Chakotay she could count on him to know when she was running out of coffee.

She read on what exactly was this bet? Oh, no it was another betting pool on when she and Chakotay would get together. She knew these bets existed but she didn't think Chakotay would ever exactly bring them to her attention like this. If only the coffee wasn't at stake she wouldn't even consider it but a MONTHS worth how could she resist?

Could she ignore both her and Chakotay's feelings for the sake of a bit of coffee? Ahh! She didn't like this one bit. She knew she loved Chakotay she had realised it while this last attack had happened. She'd been sitting on the Bridge when they were hit and she flew across the floor and head butted the bottom of Paris' chair. The speed at which she'd seen him come to her made her stomach do summersaults. God she loved himshe thought, she couldn't believe she had actually thought those three little words that had so much affect on her. Since that day she'd been even nicer to Chakotay than normal she knew nothing could come of it but it made her feel better. That was obviously the reason the betting had started up again.

While all this was going on Chakotay sat on the bridge thinking. She must have got to the PADD now she had seventeen to look at and she'd been in there over three hours. He wondered what she'd think she knew he loved her had done since New Earth when he'd told her the angry warrior legend. But would she sacrifice his feelings for coffee. He wouldn't mind he'd do anything for her and she knew that. God he wished she'd hurry up!

Janeway had decided she had to talk to Chakotay if she no they were going to do this they had to work out when and place a bet.

She tapped her commbadge 'Janeway to Chakotay'

Thank God he thought at last! 'Chakotay here Captain'

'Can you meet me in my quarters after your shift I think we have some things to discuss'

'Certainly Captain I'll see you at 19:00, but I cook'

'Fine by me Chakotay see you then Oh and no uniform!'

Now all she had to do was figure out was what she was going to say. She really wanted the coffee and she definantly wanted Chakotay just thinking about it gave her smidgens. Ah! What was she going to wear? Normally she didn't think about it but lately she really wanted to make an effort for him she had no one else to do it for. Right she needed to make a plan that was the only way she'd get anything done. She picked up a PADD and started to make a list: -

Take a bath

Choose something to where

Replicate the wine

Have dinner

She didn't get any further; she really didn't have a clue what she was going to say to him! Right she may as well start the first part of her plan off properly there was only ten minutes till the end of her shift and Chakotay was coming two hours after that so she had to get a shift on if she wanted a bath. She ordered a site-to-site transport to her quarters and started to run her bath. While the bath was filling, she opened her wardrobe and tried to find something to where. She chose a blue dress she'd bought just before she left Earth it was just above knee length with three-quarter length sleeves it was a dress she'd worn before on New Earth and he'd said he liked it because it matched her eyes. She chose a pair of flat sandals that went and stripped off to get in the bath. God this was relaxing! 

While she did, that Chakotay thought through what he would say to her if she asked him to go through with the bet. He would do it he knew he would but she'd have no idea of the effect it would have on him. They'd kissed before but only chaste goodnight kisses on the cheek or forehead. He didn't know what full kissing would do to him. Well he had an idea probably what being in the same room as her did but only millions of light-years worse!

Ah! She'd fallen asleep in the bath, it was know 19:00, and Chakotay was never late. As if on cue her door chimed she let him, in she had to but she wasn't leaving her bedroom till she was completely ready.

'I'll be there in a minute Chakotay I fell asleep in the bath, feel free to get yourself a drink I'll have a cup of coffee'

He could just imagine her stepping out of the bath her pale skin gleaming with moisture. What he wouldn't do to be in that bathroom with her! Calm down Chakotay or you'll be in no fit state by the time she does come out. Her head popped round the door a few minutes later to tell him she really wouldn't be much longer. When she did finally appear she was dressed, in a blue dress he remembered from New Earth, she'd lost weight since then but she was still as beautiful as ever. What was she saying? He could see her mouth moving but he couldn't here the words.

'Chakotay are you alright?'

'Sorry I am fine I was light-years away. Do you want dinner now?'

She knew exactly where his mind had been she'd seen it in his eyes if just looking at her did that to him what would kissing her do like they had to for the bet? She nodded quickly before he started to notice her mind was also elsewhere.

While they were eating, she decided that this was as good a time as any to bring up the bet.

'Chakotay why did you give me that PADD'

He knew he had to do this now or never so; he stood up and went round to her side of the table. Before she could speak, he silenced her with a kiss.

What was going on she'd just asked him why he brought her the PADD and he moved and came right up to her. She had to speak but he silenced her with a kiss. It was the most tender kiss she'd ever experienced. All rational thought was leaving her mind she had to stop this soon or she never would. She broke away.' I love you' She whispered. That wasn't what she had wanted to say but the look on his face told her it was the right thing to do she did love him and he loved her. Maybe this bet wasn't going to be as difficult as she imagined.

'A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when it becomes superfluous'

Ingrid Bergman

Like it, love it, hate it? Email me .


End file.
